Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát
by Riku113
Summary: Roy Mustang mindenki másnál jobban tudja, hogy a múlton már nem lehet változtatni, még akkor se, ha az ember minden erejével szeretné eltörölni a hibáit. Ráadásul egyszer benyújtják a számlát és akkor: Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát...
1. Chapter 1

1

1.FEJEZET

Roy Mustang szokásához hűen egésznap egyetlen aktát olvasott el, azt, ami Acél jelentését tartalmazta. Bár asztalán rengeteg más jelentés is tartózkodott az ezredes ezekre ügyet se vetett, mégis halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát a nap végére. A semmittevés átka. A kora esti hűs levegő az arcát cirógatta, ahogy hazafelé sétált zsebre vágott kézzel. Rendelkezésére állt ugyan egy kocsi, de ma inkább sétálni volt kedve ezért hamarabb haza küldte a sofőrt. A félhomályos utcákon rengetegen sétáltak, többnyire hazafelé tartó diákok, vagy egymásba csimpaszkodó párocskák. Roy elnézegetett egy-egy ilyen párt és az életén töprengett. Néha kísértésbe esett, hogy hallgatva Maes tanácsára megállapodjon, és családot alapítson, de ilyenkor mindig felbukkant a képben egy csinos szöszi, vagy egy vadító vörös és a szép családalapító tervek azonnal kútba estek.

Mustang hatalmas sóhajjal fordult be arra az utcára, aminek végén a háza állt. Egy viháncoló fiatal fruska épp a szemközti kapualjban játszott nyálpinpongot az új fiújával. Roy elnéző mosollyal figyelte őket, de már tudta mi következik. Alig, hogy rá gondolt, kivágódott a ház egyik első emeleti ablak és egy termetes asszonyság jelent meg benne.

- Julianna Emma Robets! Azonnal fejezd be ezt a gusztustalan és teljesen szemérmetlen viselkedést és gyere be! - Kiabált le a nő bántóan éles hangján. A lány felvisított a gyönyörűségtől és aktuális pasiját kézen ragadva futni kezdett az utca vége felé, majd mielőtt eltűnt volna még visszavigyorgott dühös anyjára. Mrs. Roberts elkeseredetten szórta szitkait egy szem csemetéje után, ám mikor észrevette Royt elhallgatott és meglepő kedvességgel a férfire mosolygott. - Áh, ezredes, ilyen korán itthon? Milyen kellemes meglepetés!

- Jó estét Mrs. Roberts!

- Várjon csak egy percet kedveském, mindjárt átviszek magának egy tálca finom rétest! Épp most készült el, még egészen meleg!

- Igazán ne fáradjon.

- Ugyan, ugyan hiszen ez nem fáradtság Ezredes úr!

Az ablak bezárult. Roy fejét ingatva kezdett kotorászni zsebeiben, hogy megkeresse a kulcsát. Hát igen. Nem csak Maes kívánta, hogy megállapodjon. Mrs. Roberts is minden erejével azon volt, hogy lányának szerinte megfelelő férjet találjon és ennek érdekében ő maga kezdett „udvarolni" a szemben lakó fiatal tisztnek.

Roy végre megtalálta a kulcsát és a zárba illesztette.

- Ezredes! Elfelejtettem megkérdezni, milyen rétest kér. - csivitelte váratlanul utána a szomszéd asszony. - A meggyeset, vagy túrósat szereti.

Roy fáradtan erőltette vissza arcára legkedvesebb mosolyát és hátra fordult, hogy ismét elutasítsa a felkínált süteményt.

Valami villant.

Mustangnak épp csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy hasra vesse magát és fejére szorított kézzel arrébb gördüljön, mielőtt a gépfegyver ropogni kezdett. A golyók az ajtajába csapódtak és ott pattogtak a kövezeten. Mrs Roberts visítva húzódott vissza lakásába. Roy csúszva-mászva menekült az utcán álló hatalmas szemétgyűjtő fedezékébe és onnan pislogott kifelé ujjait csettintésre készen összeszorítva.

A gépfegyver tűz váratlanul elhallgatott, az utcára olyan csend telepedett, mintha Roy megsüketült volna, azonban a hangtalan alkonyatban tisztán kivehető volt a cserepeken surranó lábak zaja, majd egy halk puffanás. Roy előóvakodott fedezékéből, de se a tetőn, se az utcán nem látott semmit. Néhány pillanat múlva Mrs Roberts is ismét elő merészkedett és teljesen kihajolva megnézte, mi történt.

- Jól van kedvesem?

- Igen, minden rendben Mrs. Roberts. - kiabált fel Roy az asszonynak szemügyre véve saját ajtaját. A golyók teljesen szétszaggatták a fát és az előszoba falába is befúródott néhány lövedék. - Megtenné kérem, hogy hívja a kapitányságot?

- Hát persze ezredes! Kérem… jöjjön be addig. A kapu nyitva van!

Roy vonakodva nézett a szomszéd házra, de saját lakásába nem akaródzott bemennie. Nem hitt benne, hogy a merénylő visszatér, de a társai benn lehettek a lakásban. Semmi kedve nem volt pusztán óvatlanság miatt meghalni, így végül kelletlenül ugyan, de átballagott az utca túlsó oldalára és miután utoljára körbe nézett belépett a kapun.



- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy nem láttam semmit? - vakarta meg Roy a tarkóját és fáradtan sóhajtott egyet. - A lövések a szemközti ház tetejéről érkeztek, de csak az alakot láttam, azt nem tudtam megfigyelni, ki vagy mi volt ott.

- Nő vagy férfi volt?

- Már mondtam, hogy fogalmam sincs! Nem láttam semmi biztosat.

- Értem. - bólintott a katona, akit a központ kiküldött. Riza a közelben állt, Fegyverrel a kezében és aggodalmasan méregette felettesét. A katona még utoljára elolvasta, amit leírt, majd biccentett. - A lakását átkutattuk, de ajánlatosabb lenne, ha nem ott szállna meg, amíg el nem kapjuk a tettest. A kapitányság biztost önnek a barakkban szobát és megfelelő védelmet, amíg az ügy el nem rendeződik.

- A szálást hálásan köszönöm, de védelemre nincs szükségem. - ingatta a fejét Roy. - Képes vagyok megvédeni magam és ha a katonák az én védelmemmel vannak elfoglalva, akkor kisebb az esély, hogy elkapják a tettest.

- Ez vitathatatlan, de Hakuron Tábornok egyértelműen utasításba adta, hogy helyezzek ön mellé védelmet, ha akarja, ha nem.

- Ezek szerint nincs választásom?

- Nos ebben a kérdésben nincs, Uram. Elnézést! - a katona tisztelgett Roy előtt, majd arrább sietett az egyik beosztottjához és fojtottan beszélni kezdett. Hawkeye aggódva lépett Roy mellé és megérintette a vállát.

- Jobb lesz így. - bizonygatta tőle szokatlanul szelíden - Gondoljon bele, majdnem megölték!

- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok Hadnagy, csak nem tetszik, hogy a parancsnokság úgy kezel, mint egy éretlen Zöldfülűt. Meg tudom magam védeni! A rangom és az ezüstórám nem azért kaptam, mert jól passzolnak a ruhámhoz!

- Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok, de… Ha megengedi, hogy őszintén beszéljek Ezredes, azt kell mondanom, hogy ön ugyanígy szokott eljárni Edward Elric esetében. Önökben sok a hasonlóság és azt hiszem különben is nyugodtabban fogok aludni, ha tudom, hogy nincs egyedül. Higgye el, jobb ez így.

Roy csak az orra alatt morgott, de nem emelte fel a hangját, hogy Riza is értse a szavait. Nem volt hozzá szokva, hogy a nő ilyen nyíltan kifejezze a véleményét. Ez új volt és arról árulkodott, hogy Hawkeye valóban aggódik érte. Egyébként se tehetett mást a testőrség ellen, csupán morgolódni tudott.

- Uram, ezt nézze meg!

A két tiszt kíváncsian fordult a futva közeledő katona felé. A férfi egy gépfegyvert cipelt. Roy érdeklődve sietett oda.

- Hol találta?

- Két utcával arrébb. Egy konténer tetejére fektették. - felelte a katona alázatosan. - A puskaporból ítélve nem rég használták. Ez volt mellette.

Roy kíváncsian nyúlt az összehajtogatott, szürkés papír felé. Valaminek a csomagoló papírja lehetett, hatalmas zsírfoltok voltak rajta és szépen kerekített betűk. Női kézírás, ebben Roy egészen biztos volt. Egyik válla felett Hawkeye vette diszkréten szemügyre a levelet, a másik felett pedig a kiküldött osztag parancsnoka. A külső oldalra Roy nevét írták. Az ezredes hevesen dobogó szívvel fordította meg a lapot. Nagy erőfeszítésbe került, hogy ne remegjen a keze, de végül sikerült szilárdan tartania levelet, miközben széthajtotta a lapot, ami egyetlen mondat szerepelt.

„_Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát!"_

- Uram?

Riza kérdőn pillantott felettesére, aki merev tekintettel bámulta a papírt. 'Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát.'

- Ezredes!

- I-igen? - Roy zavartan nézett a fiatal katonára, aki a kezét nyújtotta felé.

- Azt kértem, adja át a levelet, mint bizonyítékot. Bevisszük a kapitányságra, és alaposabban megvizsgáljuk, hátha elárul még valamit az elkövetőről, bár a fegyver és az írás alapján valószínűleg egy Isbali nőt kell keresnünk.

- Persze. Tegye, amit jónak lát. - motyogta Roy kábultan.

Isbali nő.

Roy nagyot nyelt. Csak egyetlen nő jutott eszébe a két szóról. Egy kreol bőrű, barna szépség, akire idestova húsz éve nem is gondolt. Egy gyönyörű, kedves asszony.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.FEJEZET**

_- MARIAN! MENEKÜLJ!_

_A fiatal isbali asszony dermedten állt férjét bámulva. A férfi ruhája szakadt, véres rongyként lengett a szélben, arca balfelét szétszaggatta egy golyó. A seb, alig néhány napos lehetett, még egészen friss volt, a férfi mégis harcolt. Roy elismeréssel adózott ennek az erőnek. A férfi dühödt üvöltéssel emelte fel karabélyát, s mikor kiürült a tár a fegyvert lóbálva rávetette magát a legközelebbi egyenruhásra._

_Roy arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki hatalmas ütést mér a tarkójára, és a fülébe üvölt._

_- TAPSRA VÁR MAGA AGYALÁGYULT?! LŐJÖN MÁR AZ ISTENÉRT!_

_Mustang engedelmesen emelte vállához a fegyvert, célzott, majd nehéz szívvel meghúzta a ravaszt. A golyók halálos pontossággal fúródtak az isbali férfi testébe, aki elterült a földön, majd néhány rándulás után nem mozdult többet. Roy elfordította a tekintetét. Már azt se tudta, pontosan hány napja harcol itt, de még mindig gyűlölte a vérontást._

_Értelmetlen baromság._

_Tekintete találkozott a fiatal asszonyéval, aki még mindig dermedten állt és felváltva bámulta hol a férje vérbefagyott testét, hogy a gyilkost. A parancsnok nem figyelt, épp valaki mással ordítozott. Roy egyik kezével elengedte a karabélyt és intett a nőnek, hogy tűnjön el. Az asszony szeme épp csak megrebbent, de nem mozdult. Roy elkeseredetten bámult rá és megismételte a mozdulatot. Ha marad, akkor le kell lőnie. Nem akarta megölni a nőt és azt se akarta, hogy valamelyik bajtársa megtegye. Az asszony tett egy bizonytalan lépést oldalra, a golyók mellette záporoztak, de csodálatos módon egyik se találta el. Roy kezdett reménykedni, hogy talán megértette, mit akar üzenni neki és ismét felé intett._

_A nő futásnak eredt, de nem jó irányba. Roy üvölteni tudott volna dühében, ahogy az asszony eszét vesztve berohant a golyózáporba és halott férje testére vetve magát zokogni kezdett. Néhány katona megütközve engedte a parancsnok máris üvölteni kezdett. Roy is visszaemelte fegyverét, hogy célozzon, a kis keresztben figyelte a zokogó nőt. A hosszú, enyhe hullámokban leomló haj félig eltakarta az arcát, ami még így jó néhány csúnya horzsolással és megszáradt piszokkal borítva is gyönyörű volt. Csak egy mozdulat és… Roy leengedte a karabélyt. A közelében többen is így tettek és alig néhány pillanat múlva az osztag parancsnoka is kiadta a „Tüzet szüntess parancsot!". A nő még mindig hitvesére borulva zokogott eszét vesztve a fájdalomtól. Úgy tűnt, észre se vette, hogy a fegyverek már nem ropognak és a golyók nem záporoznak körülötte. Mintha számára már nem is létezne a valóság._

_- Hozzák a nőt! A katonáknak jó lesz, hogy elüssék az estét. - vetette oda a parancsnok két fiatal katonának, akik azonnal hátukra lendítették a karabélyt és a nő felé indultak. Roy keserű ízt érzett a szájában, kis híján elhányta magát az undortól._

'_Ennél még a halál is jobb sors lett volna.' gondolta keserűen. A két katona durván felrángatta a gyászoló nő férje mellől. Hiába tiltakozott sikítozva az asszony a karjánál fogva cibálták arrébb tiszteletlenül áttaposva a holttesten. Roy undorodva lendítette hátára a fegyvert és sebesen átmászott a torlaszon._

_- Azonnal engedjétek el!_

_A két katona dühösen és kissé meghökkenve nézett a hangos suhancra._

_- Engedjétek el! - ismételte Roy kitartóan és félrelökve az egyik katona kezét gyöngéden megérintette a nő remegő vállait. - Jönni fog magától is, nem kell azonnal dúvad módjára ráncigálni!_

_- De a parancsnok…_

_- A parancsnok azt mondta, vigyük magunkkal, de azt nem, hogy bántalmazzuk! - torkollta le Roy a férfit. - Menjetek előre, viszem a nőt! Ha bármi történne személyesen vállalom érte a felelősséget._

_A két katona összenézett, de végül némán hagyták, hogy a szokatlan fiú azt tegye, amit akar, és beszélgetve elballagtak. Roy undorodva nézett utánuk, egyik kezét még mindig a nő vállán nyugtatva. Mikor eltűntek szem elől halvány mosollyal az arcán fordult az asszonyhoz. Döbbenten hőkölt hátra a leplezetlen, tömény gyűlölettől, ami a nő szeméből áradt, még a vállát is elengedte._

_- Gyilkos! - sziszegte az asszony, mint valami vadmacska és kecses mozdulattal lehuppant a földre ölébe emelve férje véres felsőtestét._

_Roy megbabonázva nézte a törékeny szépséget, nem tudott mást tenni. A kreol bőr, a sebekkel és mocsokkal borított arc, a telt ajkak, a finom vonalú áll, a gyermekien pisze orr és a hatalmas, vörös rubintként ragyogó szemek tökéletes, gyönyörű arcot alkottak. Roy gyomra görcsbe rándult a gondolattól, hogy ezt a törékeny, bátor teremtést a katonák hamarosan úgy fogják körbe adogatni, mint egy ócska muffot. Nem tehetett ellene semmit, hiszen bármi, amivel segíthetett, hiszen minden, amit tehetett volna az a nyílt parancsszegés. Egy idegen asszonyért pedig nem vállalta a nyilvános agyon lövetést, legyen bármilyen szép a nő. Ennyit nem ért meg._

_- Mennünk kell!_

_A nő kutatón nézte az arcát. A tekintete jóval nagyobb korról árulkodott, mint az arca, vagy a mozdulatai. Tapasztalat és fájdalom. Egy túl sokat látott asszony szemei._

_- Azt hiszi, nem tudom, mi lesz a sorsom, ha magával megyek? - kérdezte nyugodtan. Mintha varázsütésre eltűnt volna minden haragja és fájdalma. A hangja színtelen volt, de nem rideg belenyugvó. Ez a nő élt és nem csak létezett. A lelki ereje lenyűgözte Royt, de hiába nyitotta ki a száját, hogy feleljen, egy hang se jött ki a torkán, így inkább csendben maradt. A nő várt egy pillanatig, majd látva a katona zavarát hangosan felkacagott. Hangja lassan megtelt szarkasztikus vidámsággal, a lágy alt tónustól Roy egész testében megborzongott. Mint a selyem, ami végig simít az ember meztelen testén, olyan volt a nő hangja. - Maga valóban furcsa kis katona. Parancsra lelövi a férjem, aztán meg úgy viselkedik, mint a gáláns lovag, aki épp a hercegnő megmentésére érkezett azon a bizonyos fehér lovon. Miért?_

_- Nem hiszek az értelmetlen vérontásban, de azt se szeretném, ha fejbe lőnének a felettesem parancsának megtagadásáért._

_Az őszinte felelet kicsúszott Roy száján még mielőtt ideje lett volna végig gondolni._

_- Meglepő, hogy a hadseregnek van olyan ölebe, aki nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy sablon alapján tervezett, agyatlan klón. - nő óvatos mozdulattal maga mellé fektette férje testét és csókot lehet a halott ajkakra. Roy zavartan pillantott félre. - Menjünk. - a váratlan érintésétől összerezzent. Nem vette észre, hogy az asszony felállt. - Teljesítse a felettese parancsát és vigyen ahová akar._

_- Nem fél, hogy…_

_- Nem félek a megaláztatástól. Sem a haláltól. - mosolygott rá a nő fáradtan. - Ha szabad maradok, akkor is hamarosan megölnek, ahogy a népem többi tagját. Magát viszont csak akkor végzik ki, ha elenged. Egyébként a nevem Marian._

_- Öhm… Roy. Roy Mustang._

_- Nem mintha sokat számítana bármelyikünk neve. Mutassa az utat!_

_Roy némán bandukolt a nő mellett. Marian nem mutatott félelmet, nem próbált megszökni. Töprengve nézett maga elé, ahogy a véráztatta, kihalt utcákon lépkedtek. Úgy viselkedett, mintha minden, ami történni fog vele hidegen hagyná. Csak a szeme sírt gyászolva halott férjét._

_- Azon töpreng, mért segítek magának a saját elfogatásomban?_

_- T-tessék…? Jah! Hát… Ez is megfordult a fejembe. - vallotta be Roy zavartan, és inkább elfordította a tekintetét, hogy ne kerüljön több, hasonlóan kínos helyzetbe, amiért elbambul._

_Marian halkan kuncogott mellette._

_- Csak azért teszem, mert az olyan katona, mint maga ritka kincs és óvni kell._

_- Mi…?_

_- Egy katona, aki gondolkozik, és nem engedelmeskedik gépszerűen a parancsnak nagy érték. Idővel az ilyen emberek vagy meghalnak a saját lázongó természetük miatt, vagy magasra jutva olyan vezetők lesznek, akik a népért dolgoznak, mert még tudják, mit jelent érezni és szabadon gondolkodni. Remélem, maga az utóbbiak közé fog tartozni, ha megéli a felnőttkort._

_- Már most is felnőtt vagyok! – jegyezte meg Roy sértetten - Rég elmúltam tizenkilenc._

_- Nagy különbség van aközött, hogy mikor lesz valakinek a teste felnőtt és mikor lesz maga az ember felnőtt. Maga még fiatal tele reményekkel, álmokkal, vágyakkal és majd csak később lesz igazi felnőtt. - somolygott Marian gyengéden. - De ne aggódjon, mikor oda jut, majd visszasírja ezeket éveket!_

_- Hát ezeket biztos nem._

_- A gyerekkorra gondoltam, nem a háborúra._

_- Úgy tesz, mintha maga már olyan idős lenne!_

_- Igaz, testben alig néhány évvel vagyok idősebb nálad, de a szellemem jóval idősebb Roy. Ez a nagy különbség köztünk._

_Roy nem felelt. Némán meredt maga elé és Marian szavain töprengett. Mennyi igazság lehet bennük? Hiszen részt vett a háborúban, a fronton harcolt, és ha híresztelések igazak, akkor hamarosan, mint alkimistát is be fogják vetni. Mégse látott eleget? Mit kell még látnia ahhoz, hogy felnőjön, úgy, ahogy azt ez a nő érti. Milyen borzalom lehet az, ami Marian szerint felnőtté teszi majd?_

_- Ez lenne az?_

_Roy felkapta a fejét Marian hangjára. A város szélén voltak, jó száz méterre a sáncoktól Csk azért lehetett ellátni odáig, mert a sivatagi terep teljesen sík volt. A férfi hatalmas sóhajjal bólintott és megindult a tábor felé, Marian azonban megragadta a karját._

_- Várjon._

_- Meggondolta magát?_

_- Nem. - rázta meg a fejét Marian és hatalmas vörös szemeit Roy arcára függesztette, mintha a férfi minden vonását külön az emlékezetébe akarná vésni. - Jegyezd meg Roy, én mostantól csupán egy fogoly vagyok, akit átadsz a felettesednek. A korábbi beszélgetés soha nem történt meg és nem is ismersz, csak elhoztál idáig. Világos?_

_- Fogunk még… találkozni? - nyögte ki Roy összeszorult torkán. Valahogy nem akarta bevinni ezt az okos és gyönyörű nőt a táborba, hogy a szórakozni vágyó, kiéhezett katonák kezére adja. Hirtelen egész szimpatikus megoldásnak tűnt az a bizonyos fejbe lövés._

_- Nem tudom a válaszokat, de ha véletlenül találkozunk, akkor is úgy fogsz velem viselkedni, mint az összes többi katona a táborban! - Roy tiltakozásra nyitotta a száját, de Marian megelőzte. - Megmondtam, ha kilógsz a sorból, akkor vagy felemelkedsz, vagy meghalsz. Az utóbbira jóval nagyobb esélyed van, ha kiderül, hogy miről beszélgettünk és hogyan bántál velem. Ne vágd magad alatt a fát, mert a hülyeség a legjobb fejsze!_

_- Rendben. Ígérem, nem fogok meggondolatlanul cselekedni. - adta meg magát Roy. Úgy érezte, bármit megígérne, csak Marian még egyszer elmosolyodjon._

_- Helyes. - Marian előre hajolt és két tenyere közé véve a férfi arcát puhán megcsókolta. Roy szíve őrült tempóban kezdett verni, mintha ki akarna szakadni a mellkasából. - Maga nagyon hasonlít a férjemre, mégis olyan más. Kár, hogy nem más körülmények közt találkoztunk._

_- Más körülmények közt ez sose történhetett volna meg. - érintette ujjait saját, majd a nő szájához Roy. - Maga férjes asszony Marian._

_- Csak voltam. - helyesbített a nő szomorkás mosollyal. - Máris elfelejtette talán, hogy özveggyé tett?_

_Roy elfordította a fejét, hogy ne keljen állnia a nő átható tekintetét, de a perzselő pillantás jobban égette a bőrét, mint a tűz lángjai._

_- Sajnálom._

_- Most már ne tegye, úgy is késő. De egyet soha ne felejtsen el! Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát. - Marian gyöngéden érintette meg Roy állát, és maga felé fordította az arcát, hogy találkozzon a pillantásuk. A gyűlölet még ott égett a tekintetében, de mellette gyöngéd féltés és szomorúság vibrált. - Maga is meg fogja fizetni Joshe életének az árát, ha eljön az ideje. De_ _most már menjünk! A felettese bizonyára kezd idegeskedni, amiért késik az esti… mulatság._


	3. Chapter 3

**3.FEJEZET**

Egy hét telt el sikertelen merénylet óta. Roynak kezdett nagyon az agyára menni az állandó felügyelet, ráadásul gyakran visszatérő álmává vált a Mariannal való találkozása. Az isbáli nő, akire húsz éve nem is gondolt befészkelte magát a gondolatai közé. Az egyetlen asszony, akit igazán szeretett, pedig olyan kevés ideig ismerte...

Jól emlékezett még arra a néhány napra.

Miután átadta az akkori parancsnokának napokig nem látta, pedig tekintete akaratlanul is őt kereste a tábor minden szegletében. Vágyott rá, hogy legalább a tekintetük összetalálkozzon egy röpke pillanat erejéig, vagy csak lássa távolról az isbáli szépséget, de hiába kereste, nem pillantotta meg soha.

Aztán, néhány nappal az elfogatás utáni egyik éjjel a parancsnok a katonák elé lökte a rongyos ruhákba bújtatott nőt, hogy tegyenek vele, amit akarnak. A katonák egymást túl licitálva sorolták „hősies" tetteiket, hogy eldöntsék, kié legyen az első néhány óra. Roy nem is próbált beállni a sorba. Gyűlölettel és alig leplezett undorral figyelte, ahogy alkudoznak egymással. Figyelmét csak Marian kötötte le, de a nő egyetlen egyszer se nézett felé. Végül a katonák döntésre jutottak. Marian úgy járt körbe éjszakákon át, mint valami ócska muff. Emlékezett az ígéretére és végül beállt a sorba. Az a néhány óra, amit kettesben tölthetett a nővel maga volt a mennyország. Az angyali teremtés olyan világot mutatott neki gyöngéd érintéseivel, őszinte szavaival és kedvességével, aminek a létezéséről addig nem is tudott.

Hiába kereste a háború után éveken át ugyan ezt a szellemet, egyetlen nőben se találta meg.

Alig néhány héttel később bevetették a Nemzeti Alkimistákat.

Pusztulás, halál és mérhetetlen kegyetlenség kövezte az útjukat. Amerre vezényelték őket élő isbáli alig maradt. Emberek ezrei haltak meg értelmetlenül, városok tűntek el a sivatag homokjában.

Mustang soha többet nem találkozott Mariannal, de mindig is úgy hitte, hogy a nőt kivégezték, miután a katonák ráuntak. Mivel elkerült attól az egységtől senki nem értesítette a nő sorsáról.

Senki nem tudta, milyen fontos lenne neki ez a hír.

Roy fáradtan merítette kezét a csapból zubogó hideg vízbe és megmosta az arcát.

_Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát!_

Nem mondta el senkinek a történetet. A szíve mélyén reménykedett benne, hogy Mariant nem fogják elkapni a katonák. Nem érdekelte, hogy veszélyes lehet rá nézve, látni akarta a nőt. Még egyszer utoljára a karjaiba akarta zárni, vagy csak egyszerűen bele pillantani a vörös szemeibe, hogy aztán nyugodtan fogadhassa a halált. A kiontott vér, a háborúban elkövetett bűnök. Mindegyik egyenként is megért volna egy életet törlesztés gyanánt. Roy szinte sajnálta, hogy csak egyszer halhat meg és ezzel mindent „jóvátesz".

- Ezredes?

Roy hatalmas sóhajjal nyúlt egy törölközőért és arcát dörgölve kisietett, hogy beengedje az ajtó előtt ácsorgó Hawkeye-t. A nő rosszallóan nézett végig felettesén, aki pizsamában nyitott ajtót, de nem hozta szóba a dolgot. Nem az ő feladata volt megítélni a férfi tetteit.

- A kocsi már vár magára, Uram.

- Üljön le Hadnagy, gyorsan elkészülök.

Roy teljesítette ígéretét és alig negyed óra múlva már minden szükséges kellékkel felszerelve, a megfelelő öltözékben feszített Hawkeye mellett a fekete autó hátsó ülésén. Az anyós ülésen még egy mesterlövész ült azzal a paranccsal, hogy lőjön le bármit, ami megítélése szerint ártó szándékkal közeledik Mustang Ezredeshez. Roy szívesen mellőzte volna a mogorva férfit, de Hawkeye nem engedett, így a mesterlövész is négy-öt stukkerrel kísérgette mindenhová.

Roy bambán bámult ki a kocsi ablakán. Reggel elég jelentős volt a forgalom, ezért bár nem haladtak lépésben, elég lassú volt a tempó ahhoz, hogy megnézhesse a járókelőket legalább egy pillantás erejéig. Csupa semleges, mosolygó alak, aki munkába menetel. Sok volt köztük a kék ruhás katona, aki valóban szó nélkül, maguk elé bámulva haladtak az utcán.

„_Sablon alapján tervezett, agyatlan klónok"_

Így mondta Marian és Roy teljesen egyet értett vele, ahogy nézte a zombi módjára menetelő férfiakat és nőket, akik bizonyára minden nap ugyan ilyen sivár hangulatban járták végig ugyan ezt az utat.

Váratlanul élénk színfolt vonta magára a férfi figyelmét. Döbbenten kapta oda a fejét, egy pillanatig azt hitte, Acélt látja, pedig a fiúnak a keleti határon kellett lennie. Egy napja kapta kézhez a legfrissebb jelentését. A piros szín csalókának bizonyult. Fiatal suhanc állt a járda szélén, zsebre vágott kézzel, piros kapucnis pulcsiban és egyszerű kikopott térdű vászon nadrágban. Roy már épp elfordult volna, mikor az alak felemelte a fejét. Pillantásuk össze kapcsolódott és Roy úgy érezte az idő állt meg körülötte.

Ugyan az az arc, mint régen és mégse az. Az arc vitathatatlanul Marian arca volt, ám a szemek… Mandulavágású, vérvörös rubintok, melyekben a gyűlölet úgy égett, mint a pokol tüze.

Roy teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy a kocsi mozog vele. Váratlan mozdulattal vetődött az ajtó felé, ami engedelmesen kinyílt, így a férfi kizuhant a járdára. Több járókelő is felkapta a fejét a szokatlan látványosságra, Hawkeye rémülten kapott felettese után, de már nem tudta elérni.

A piros pulóveres lány sebesen rohant a tömegben kíméletlenül utat törve magának. Roy felpattant és utána vetette magát. Nem gondolkozott a következményeken, nem érdekelte, kit lök épp fel. Utol kellett érnie a lány és választ kapni a fejében egymást sebesen váltogató kérdésekre.

Egyik utcáról fordultak a másikra lassan maguk mögött hagyva a főutcát. Valahol mélyen, agya egy józanabbik zugában, Roy felismerte ugyan, hogy a lány csak csalogatja a város kihaltabb területei felé, ettől függetlenül töretlen lendülettel követte és mikor befordult az egyik sarkon, kis híján bele rohant egy majd' huszonöt centis késbe. Rémülten ugrott hátra, de épp csak el tudta kerülni a halál ígéretét hordozó pengét. Ujjai egymáshoz nyomódtak csettintésre készen, de az utolsó pillanatban még képes volt úrrá lenni a természetes ösztönöm és kezét ellazítva kitért egy könnyed mozdulat elől. A lány remekül harcolt, vágásai és szúrásai mind egytől egyig precízen kiszámítottak voltak. Ha Roy kevesebb harci tapasztalattal rendelkezik, már rég ott hagyta volna a fogát, így azonban könnyedén kerülte ki az összes csapást.

- Várj! Csak beszélni akarok veled! - próbálta megértetni a lánnyal, de ő nagyon nem akart beszélgetni. A vörös szemek megszállottan fénylettek a kapucni árnyai között és egy-egy mozdulatnál elővillant a kreol bőr és a finom vonalú áll is. Egészen addig, amíg a mandula szemek árnyékban maradtak tökéletes volt az illúziója annak, hogy a harcos régi szerelme. - Marian, kérlek, csak egy percet adj, utána megölhetsz! Ígérem! - próbálkozott Roy, ám szavai hatástalanul peregtek el a semmibe.

Ellenfele egy óvatlan mozdulatnál elvesztette az egyensúlyát, amit az ezredes azonnal kihasznált és egy pontos mozdulattal kiütötte kezéből a tőrt. A fegyver pörögve zuhant a földre, hegyével az előző este esett esőtől fellazult földbe ágyazódba. A támadó halkan szitkozódva ugrott hátra sérült csuklóját szorongatva, tekintetével máris a távolságokat méregetve. Akárhonnan nézte a kés közelebb volt Royhoz, mint hozzá. Pech.

A férfi lihegve egyenesedett ki és két kezét feltartva ellépett a késtől. Ellenfele tartásáról is le tudta olvasni, hogy lépése meglepte. Nem számított rá, hogy áldozata így fog viselkedni.

- Ha akarod, folytathatjuk ezt az értelmetlen harcot, és ha tudsz, megölhetsz, de kérlek, előbb felelj két kérdésre!

- Csak kettőre? Mik lennének azok?

Roy egész testében megborzongott. Ugyan az a bársonyos hang, bár valamivel magasabban szólt, mint ahogy az emlékeiben élt.

- Ha nem Marian vagy, akkor vele mi történt? Hol van most?

- Meghalt. Nyolc évvel a háború után.

- Nyolc év. - Roy keserűen mosolyodott el magában. Ennyi ideje lett volna megtalálni élete szerelmét, ha valaki elmondja neki, hogy nem ölték meg azok az ostoba fajankók, akik ócska játékszerként bántak vele. A férfi kezei ökölbe szorultak, ami nem kerülte el az idegen figyelmét se. - Akkor te ki vagy?

- A nevem Roselle. Többet nem kell tudnia rólam, Mustang Ezredes. - a lány elmosolyodott, mintha valami mulatatná, telt ajkai elővillantak a csuklya rejtekéből. - Tulajdon képen ezt se kell tudnia, de ha magának fontos egy név, akkor ezt felfogom utolsó kívánságnak.

Mielőtt Roy megmozdulhatott volna a lány előre lendült kezét elejtett fegyvere után nyújtva. A penge finoman simult a tenyerébe. Valahol Roy háta mögött lövés dördült épp abban a pillanatban, hogy a kés felhasította az oldalát. A fájdalom jóval élesebben nyílalt a testébe, mint ahogy az természetes lett volna. Nyögve rogyott térdre. Látta, hogy Roselle is a földre zuhan, kezéből kihullott a kés. Hawkeye oda rohant hozzá és a vállát megragadva segített leülnie a fal tövébe. Roy a sebre szorította egyik kezét és szemét lehunyva várt, de a fájdalom nem enyhült, pedig a seb nem volt súlyos.

Először halk, majd egyre hangosabb bugyborékoló kacagásra lett figyelmes. A selymes, mély tónusú hang simogatta a testét és Roy örömmel adta át magát az érzésnek.

- Anyának igaza… volt… khm… Mindennek meg kell… fizetni az árát.

Roy szemei kipattantak. Nyögve tolta félre Hawkeye-t, hogy tekintetével megkeresse az isbáli lányt. - Mit mondtál az előbb?

Roselle nem messze hevert, a sofőr kötelesség tudóan igyekezett ellátni a sérülését, de Roy már is látta, hogy a lány meg fog halni. A golyó átszakította a jobb mellkasát, csak percek kérdése volt, mikor fullad meg. Csoda volt, hogy még eszméleténél tudott maradni. Bágyadtan nézett a sebesült férfire, csuklyája hátra hanyatlott, szája gyönge mosolyra rándult.

- Marian… az anyám… khm… mindig magát… emlegette. - Roselle hosszú szünetet tartott lehunyva a szemét, lélegzete kapkodóvá vált. Láthatóan minden csepplevegőért keményen meg kellett küzdenie. Roy fogait összeszorítva imádkozott, hogy a lány tartson még ki egy kis ideig. - Joshe megölésétől… khm… kezdve… elmondott mindent… Én… khm… khm… Marian… nem tudta, kitől… khm… de mindig… magáról mondta… khm… hogy az apám… khm… khm…

Hawkeye hitetlenkedve nézett hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Már Roy is mosolygott. Szomorúan, mintha minden lényegtelen lenne körülött. Csak a haldokló lányt nézte, szemét egy pillanatra se vette le róla.

- Uram…

- Én… khm… khm… khm… megfizettem a múltért és… khm… - a lány nyögve emelte fel a kezét és bizonytalanul Hawkeye felé intett. - Ő… khm… megfizetett nekem… Mindennek… meg kell… khm… khm… fizetni… az árát.

Roselle halk sóhajjal hunyta le a szemeit, vonásai kisimultak. A kis utcára döbbent csend telepedett.

- Uram!

Roy rémült beosztottja felé kapta a tekintetét, oldalába bele nyílalt a fájdalom. A nő résnyire nyílt ajkakkal bámulta a vágást, amit Roselle ejtett. A férfi követte a tekintetét és gyöngéden elmosolyodott. A seb széleiből sárgás hab bugyogott elő.

- Méreg. Mindenre felkészült.

- Azonnal kórházba kell szállítanunk önt Uram! - állt fel Hawkeye és a sofőr felé intett. - Hívjon mentőket Basil!

- Késő…

- NEM!

- Mindennek meg kell fizetni az árát. - suttogta Roy fáradtan. Már nem érezte a fájdalmat, teste lassan kihűlt, érzéketlenné vált a világra. Fejében egy réges-régi mondat visszhangzott azon az édes, mély hangon.

„_Kár, hogy nem más körülmények közt találkoztunk."_

- Találkozunk odaát Marian. Más körülmények közt. - suttogta Roy maga elé, de már senki nem hallotta az utolsó, bizakodó szavakat, melyekkel a férfi kilehelte lelkét.

**VÉGE**


End file.
